A Girl's Night Out
by Yashachan
Summary: Asuka, Hikari and Rei go on a Girl's Night Out.


  
"A Girl's Night Out"  
A Evangelion Fanfic  
  
This is basically a story of how, one day after school Asuka, Rei, and Hikari go on a girls' night out. Now, I know Rei  
isn't the type to sociate with other people, but this is plainly out of character at a point so.. ^^;  
  
  
***  
  
The time was now, school was over, 2:15. As the stampede of kids scrambled out of the classes. Three girls  
walked out calmy. One with bright red hair, the other, with short ice-blue hair, as the last one was a sandy blonde.  
They could have a great start if that dumbass Touji Suzuhara hadn't came to harrass poor Asuka  
  
"Hey, girl, it's pretty damn strange to see you with that Ayanami-chick, what's come over ya, huh?"  
  
"Why Touji, I surely have no clue what you're yapping about, I just thought Rei-san needed a girl's night out, if you're  
jealous you can just join us. I mean, it is a girl's night out."  
  
As Asuka smirked, Hikari giggled, yet blushed as well. A thin, pale, smile found its way to Rei's expressionless face.  
Touji stood there, speechless, but quiet red mind you. The girls walked pass the pissed off Touji,not to their surprise  
however did Touji then spoke  
  
"Ya know! If you weren't a girl, I'd punch you right across that face of your's!"  
  
Asuka just smirked, pretending to ignore it, just to get on Touji's nerves somemore.  
  
***  
  
"Why Asuka-san, what do you plan we do, huh? I mean, we have all weekend, it's a good thing Katsuragi-san gave  
you the weekend off, Poor Ikari-kun though, all that testing, and all weekend." Hikari said pitingly  
  
"Yeah, well, Shinji's been pretty lazy at testings, even at school I see him dozing off drooling all over his paper, I just  
hope Sensei has extra packs of tissues, that thing must be as soggy as Touji's gym socks."  
  
Asuka laughed at her joke. Rei just stood there. pretty quiet as always. Hikari noticed that Rei didn't laugh and went  
to cheer her up  
  
"Ayanami-chan, why do you always have to be so blunt? Have a smile on that face of your's! It's the weekend!  
Enjoy it."  
  
Rei smiled to Hikari and nodded. Those crimson hues of her's actually seemed to glint warmly from Hikari's post.  
  
"yes, I am sorry Hikari-chan, I'll try to 'lighten up'." Rei replied.  
  
Then Asuka was struck with an idea. Maybe if they go to the mall! Oh, of course that's not a very original idea, but she  
never got to go with girls her own age. Mostly just Shinji, or Misato. But she'd never go there to buy what she wanted  
while going with Misato... Shinji's another story.  
  
"The Mall prehaps?" Asuka asked. Waiting for a positive response to her 'bright' idea.  
  
"Oh, a great idea Asuka-chan!" Hikari replied happily.  
  
Asuka smiled. While Rei just stood there. What those two, Hikari and Asuka, where to wtiness the next day was  
nothing they'd expect...  
  
***  
  
Asuka and Hikari stood waiting at Rei's frontdoor. For Rei that is, she sure is a slow dresser. As the door slowly opened,  
Asuka and Hikari was struck with surprise. Rei was wearing a very 'bright' onsomble. It was a bright red tank-top,  
and a pair of velvet flares. Rei just smiled warmly as she spoke.  
  
"Well, Hikari, you suggested I 'lightened up' and well, what do you think?"  
  
Hikari smiled repling to just a "Whoa". Asuka just stood there in a face-fault. A bead of sweat trippled down her cheek.  
  
"Well, heh heh, let's go then..." Asuka cried nervously.  
  
The three girls made their way to the Mall. Asuka and Hikari were telling jokes to eachother about the three "Dork-Trio"  
Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji. As Rei just walked along, straight face, in her humorous fashion. As then did they made their  
ways to the front door of the Mall.  
  
"well, where to first?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Wait...a...minute... is that?-- IT IS!" Asuka pointed to see a fourteen year old boy, in a.... Womens' Underwear Shoppe  
looking through... preteen bras!  
  
"TOUJI SUZUHARA!" Asuka was laughing her ass off as she pointed to him.  
  
"What? WHA--... OH MY FUCKING GOD, ASUKA?!" Touji gasped wide-eyed.  
  
"I never KNEW! You were keeping a secret from us this WHOLE TIME, So tell me, how long have you and Shinji been  
going out? It must be pretty long as you two are ALWAYS together. Go get 'im Tiger!" Asuka mocked him as she rooted..  
  
"It-it's.. for my sister! IT IS. She's turning 12 soon and I-I-... thought." Touji studdered.  
  
"Oh suuuure, sure Touji-CHAN, I believe you, you're secret's safe with us, Scouts' Honor!" Asuka made a sucky Girl Scout  
Solute to the humilated Touji.  
  
"Ah.. argh... GAH!" Touji tried to say.  
  
"Um, Asuka-san, shouldn't you take it easy on Suzuhara-kun?" Hikari asked blushing.  
  
"Okay, okay, Hikari I'll stop I was only 'funnin' him." Asuka replied.  
  
"See ya Touji-chan." She gave him one last mocking wink. And continued to walk off with her three companions.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"That was so FUNNY!" Asuka said while laughing. "I still chuckle when thinking about it."  
  
"Poor Suzuhara-kun..." Hikari said blushing.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you like the guy don't you." Asuk said with a wink.  
  
"N-no..-ye-yeah..uh-uh... um.." Hikari studdered through her words turning beet red.  
  
"Well, Hikari-chan, You don't have to tell me, I'm your friend right? Now, why would I tell the whole school you like him?"  
Asuka said.  
  
"Thank you Asuka-chan." Hikari said gratefully.  
  
  
***  
  
Asuka, Hikari and Rei. Spent the whole day and night together. If it wasn't for the Angels, Evas, NERV. This would be what  
friendship would be.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Okay, so I made a icky ending, ^^; But I was running out of ideas. So.. Eh. x_;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
